Vainglorious
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Porque a Akatsuki não ganhou amor o suficiente x AKATSUKI GEN, semi U.A., TRADUÇÃO. Título Original: Vainglorious, autor: Pridefall x


**Nem Naruto nem essa fanfic me pertencem.**

**Fanfic traduzida por: Hiei-and-shino. Revisada por: Chibi Anne. (Obrigada amor 8D)**

**Anne: De nada 8D**

-

Como foi o combinado, aqui está a condição do autor para quando eu fosse postar, isto é, os links de seu livejournal e de sua conta no fanfiction:

**Livejournal: **_pridefall(_ponto_)livejournal(_ponto_)com_

**Conta do Fanfiction: **_fanfiction(_ponto_)net(_barra_)~pridefall_

* * *

Porque a Akatsuki não ganhou amor o suficiente.

* * *

**Vainglorious**  
By: Pridefall

* * *

Por onde ele anda, a terra treme como se fosse golpeada e os rios do mundo são engolidos num dilúvio. Os céus se partem antes deste chegar, assim como os cachorros antes de Fenrir. As chuvas ácidas lavam o chão, afastando o sujo, o injusto e os pensamentos imperfeitos, com sua linda máquina antes da queda.

Pain quer ordem; clama por justiça e tranqüilidade, e mesmo sabendo que poderia destruir a todos eles com um olhar, a Akatsuki irá segui-lo por entre os fogos do Jigoku e voltar novamente, porque ele é seu líder, e sua visão do mundo é _justa._

Não há nada mais.

---

Tobi é tudo.

Ele é Uchiha Madara: o destruidor, e o destruído; o usurpador, e o usurpado; o renegado, e o general; o início, e o fim.

Tobi é nada.

Ele é Uchiha Obito: o sobrevivente, e o cadáver; o amigo, e o inimigo; a criança, e o fantasma; a razão, e a abstinência dela.

Tobi é meramente Tobi; é Sarutobi é Madara é Obito é Kakashi é Sakumo é Yondaime é Orochimaru é Sasuke é Naruto é Mizu é Konoha é o mesmo lado de duas moedas diferentes, refletidas na luz do sol, e ele irá quebrar esse ciclo de alto-destruição mesmo se isso matá-lo.

Tobi é tudo.

---

Ela segue os passos de seu mestre sem a necessidade de palavras, andando levemente, como uma leve brisa que nasce do afiado corte de uma faca, e quando ele a encara – não por medo ou em julgamento; em ódio ou em luxúria – ela concorda, e sabe o que deve fazer; o que ela sempre precisa fazer.

Konan é uma arma, colocando de uma forma simples e sem precisar de explicação, e onde seu mestre a manda, ela irá, e ela destruirá. Deuses e monstros; megalomania e genocídio, nada significam para ela, porque, em seus olhos, seu mestre é perfeição, e é tudo o que ela irá precisar nessa vida e na próxima.

---

Mesmo sabendo que essa é uma idéia muito, _muito_ ruim, Kisame se prepara para a batalha final sem intenção de sobreviver. O ninja tubarão sabe que está velho demais para ser de alguma ajuda; ele lutou por muito tempo e matou milhares pela vitória ou para defender o que mais importava. E, quando isso acabar, quando ele estiver cheio disso, tirando vidas e vivendo ao mesmo tempo, _esse momento_ será sua purificação: será a sua libertação de todo o mal que cresceu em seu coração e a última grande ação que ele fez neste planeta.

Kisame está cansado. Sua garganta está seca e suas mãos mais secas ainda. Empunhando Samehada como se a lâmina o forçasse a ficar de joelhos; como se ele não pudesse mais segurá-la, Kisame fica de pé e caminha pela escuridão uma última vez.

---

A guerra não o interessa, e ele se importa só um pouco pela batalha dentro e fora dele.

Zetsu conhece os segredos do mundo; a verdade do tempo e da imortalidade. A história se repete em ciclos; em círculos – um grupo chega ao poder, e então cai. Um outro fica em seu lugar, e cai também, e então o ciclo continua, eternamente. Não existe razão ou ritmo para isso – é apenas isso, e como sempre, ele irá restar quando a Akatsuki for destruída.

História é um ciclo.

Zetsu é a Terra, e tudo que existe nela – seja Deus, monstro, demônio, santo, humano ou shinobi, irá retornar a ele, algum dia.

---

Caos e ordem não quer dizer nada -- ele vive do momento entre o movimento e a ação, entre o nada e a existência, e esse pequeno e frágil resquício de vida que ele carrega tão perto de seu peito -- brilhando tão intensamente; gritando tão alto; pulsando com tanta, mas tanta vida -- é sem sentido para ele, agora e para sempre, porque nunca será belo; porque nunca será completo, até ele olhar para sua morte, nos olhos, e gritar: Eu não estou com medo de você.

Deidara senta-se na escuridão, sua mente focada na fragilidade da beleza e a natureza da arte. Enquanto seus dedos trabalham furiosamente para desabotoar a entrada errada no fim de seu casaco, ele tenta pensar em jeitos para morrer com uma explosão, e percebe, tristemente, que essa batalha não será sua obra-prima final.

---

As gotas de chuva que caem enquanto vão para a guerra são escuras, coisas não naturais que caem na terra como balas de armas, e as nuvens negras que se formam atrás deles sufoca o céu como esse corpo que segura sua alma, lembrando-o de sua própria mortalidade. Ele teve todo o tempo do mundo para se preparar para isso, em seu corpo infinito feito de plástico e ossos, porém que ainda não aparenta ser o bastante; como se algo fosse o bastante.

O tempo acabou alcançando-o, e...

Sasori está cansado – quebrado de um jeito que ele tem certeza de que não pode consertar – e no fim, quando sua cabeça é separada de seu corpo, o Mestre das Marionetes sabe que essa batalha não irá fixá-lo; sabe que essa é a extensão de suas capacidades e que foi há tempos que ele esqueceu-se da noção de que a imortalidade jamais importou para ele.

---

Ele sabe que quando isto tiver terminado, nada irá restar – que, dos únicos dois resultados da guerra, a realização de qualquer um deles não o levará ao topo. Ainda que a Akatsuki vença, o mundo será destruído, assim como se a Kyuubi prevalecer até o último momento e queimar a escuridão que ameaça matá-lo; domesticá-lo para o bem do resto do mundo.

De qualquer jeito, Kakuzu não se importa. Ele é um mar constante de inconseqüência; num mundo de abandonos, coisas efêmeras, e ainda que ele tenha de viver para sustentar-se, Kakuzu vive cada vida que ele roubou como se fosse sua última. Lambendo seus lábios, ele dá seu primeiro passo na zona de guerra, seus pés afundando entre a lama e sua visão nublada pela chuva.

Kakuzu lutará junto aos outros membros da Akatsuki até o fim, sim é verdade, porém se eles falharem – bem, então ele terá de encontrar um outro mestre.

---

O acariciar que seu hálito faz na nuca do garoto é uma coisa aconchegante, doce e úmida, como um laço, apertado, quente e poderoso. Isso é um novo sentimento para ambos, ele sabe – essa onda torrencial de poder, tão maravilhosamente grotesca e perfeita, une-os mais firmemente que seus próprios ódios que os separam, e sentindo isso pela primeira vez após querer tanto por tanto tempo faz com que Orochimaru tente não sorrir, mas sorri em triunfo.

Ele venceu. Embora ele ainda possa ouvir a criança gritando; ainda que sinta Sasuke lutando para dominar, mas é muito tarde. O Uchiha é muito fraco – sua vontade foi-se há muito, e Orochimaru é muito determinado para não vencer.

_Aqui_, A Serpente diz nas trevas, sua voz elevando-se pelos ventos como a essência quente e fétida de morte que há na chuva; –_ Talvez eu deva ensinar-lhe minhas maldades, e talvez nós devamos colher de nossa mais doce safra._

---

Sasuke já está sem consciência. Ele já não tem mais nada para perder.

---

Os dedos de Hidan já estão ensangüentados no momento em que alcança seu local apontado no plano, mas não importa. Perante sua foice, seus inimigos caem como frutos maduros em uma colheita, e perante sua fúria honrada até mesmo o mais resistente ninja, mais resistente do que a severidade da guerra e dos assassinatos, acaba sendo intimidado e absolvido de todos os seus pecados.

Ele não _deixará_ que eles morram sem perdão; não deixará que Jashin os abrace sem antes purificá-los. Hidan é uma maníaca, destrutiva presença no campo de batalha, e aqui, onde sua fé é maior, ele brilha como a mais negra das estrelas que cintilam na noite.

Nada pode pará-lo. Nada pode feri-lo. Com um deus como escudo, ele não pode falhar.

---

Lei e condenação. Perfeição e imperfeição. Apogeu, audácia, e a queda.

Itachi passou sua vida inteira empenhando-se em confinar-se em um sonho que ele sabe que ele nunca alcançará; gastou a vida de todos a quem amou para transformar ele mesmo em algo que não é, e agora... Agora, encarando dentro dos olhos de sua morte – olhos vermelhos como fogo, como os de seu pai; como os de sua mãe; como os de Sasuke, _mas não_ – Itachi respira fundo, ativa o Amaterasu uma última vez e pensa:

_Os Fados foram condenados -- eu não morrerei como um tolo.  
_  
---

A Kyuubi no Kitsune ruge pela primeira vez em quinze anos, e até mesmo os deuses tremem em pavor.

* * *

**N/T.: **Primeiro eu devo dizer: _I'm truly sorry for the late, but I had a lot of problems with a lot of things and a lot of fanfics, but I finally putted on the fanfiction. I'm truly sorry by the late._

Agora voltemos a falar em português. Estou a dois anos para traduzir direito essa fanfic, e como eu estava ocupada com outras traduções e também com minhas próprias fanfics e com o simples fato de que eu perdi metade da tradução (e achei semana passada, fikdik) que eu fiz à mão, então ela veio meio que demorada.

Na época em que eu pedi para poder traduzir essa fanfic, isto é, dois anos atrás, ainda corria o boato de o Obito ser o Madara e etc, então tudo parece um pouco... Atrasado. Mesmo assim, a fanfic é foda e devemos relevar a minha lerdeza.

Mesmo que eu tenha criado um perfil especial para traduções, essa fica para esse perfil porque ela é uma das minhas fanfics preferidas do fandom de Naruto em inglês.

**Reviews, por favor!** Porque, convenhamos, essa fanfic merece :3~


End file.
